Convalescenza
by Iurin
Summary: La battaglia, ad Hogwarts, si è conclusa, e Voldemort è morto. Anche Piton sopravvive,però, solo che è stato comunque morso da Nagini, quindi non è che stia proprio... bene. Per niente bene, a dirla tutta: è malato, infatti deve essere costantemente seguito da una guaritrice, durante la sua convalescenza. Cosa accadrà? Piton si lascerà curare? Abbandonerà il proprio tormento?


****

Prologo

"_Guar…da…mi." Sussurrò._  
_Gli occhi verdi incontrarono i neri, ma dopo un attimo qualcosa nel profondo di questi ultimi svanì, lasciandoli fissi e vuoti. La mano che stringeva Harry crollò a terra e Piton non si mosse più._

_(Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte – pag. 605)_

Harry uscì di corsa dalla Stamberga Strillante, seguito a ruota da Ron e da Hermione. Quasi camminando a quattro zampe tutti e tre percorsero l'oscuro cunicolo che li avrebbe condotti sotto il Platano Picchiatore. Avrebbero poi dovuto pensare a come sfuggire agli attacchi del grosso albero, che per tutto il tempo della battaglia non aveva fatto altro che sferzare l'aria con i propri rami, nella speranza di colpire qualcuno. Sempre che un albero potesse essere dotato di tale sentimento.

Forse anche lui percepiva il pericolo, il fatto che Hogwarts, che altresì non era se non anche la sua stessa casa, fosse sotto assedio. Forse, quando il trio sarebbe uscito nuovamente all'aria aperta, quei rami non si sarebbe scagliati contro di loro, in quanto, alla fine, stavano comunque combattendo sullo stesso fronte.

Ma si stava parlando di un albero, dopotutto, perciò i suoi atteggiamenti sarebbero stati tutt'altro che prevedibili. Senza contare, in ogni caso, che lo stesso Harry, in quel momento, aveva i pensieri da tutt'altra parte. Stringeva nella propria mano la provetta nella quale aveva fatto confluire i ricordi che Piton gli aveva voluto consegnare appena un momento prima che morisse. Harry si chiedeva perché l'uomo si fosse comportato in quel modo. D'altronde Piton era stato il servitore più fedele di Voldemort, colui che aveva sempre apertamente odiato Harry… Cosa lo aveva spinto a comportarsi così?

Anche se persino Harry si chiedeva cosa avesse spinto _lui stesso _a volersi avvicinare a Piton morente, senza un apparente motivo.

Forse perché nessuno si sarebbe meritato di andarsene da questo mondo in una maniera tanto brutale. E forse Piton, dopo aver constatato su di sé che anni ed anni di fedele servizio erano stati spazzati via senza pietà, considerati totalmente privi di valore da chi lui aveva così costantemente seguito, che, in un moto di vendette verso il suo padrone, si era lasciato andare ad un simile gesto.

E quindi Harry non poteva che continuare a chiedersi cosa contenessero quei ricordi, mentre stringeva il freddo vetro tra le dita, tanta era la tensione e l'aspettativa, rischiando quasi di rompere tutto; e mentre la sua mente volava già all'ufficio di Silente – non di Piton, di Silente – e al Pensatoio di pietra nell'armadio in fondo alla stanza.

Alla fine Harry vide di fronte a sé la fine del cunicolo, e si affrettò ancora di più a raggiungerlo; sentiva dietro di sé il respiro affannoso dei suoi due amici.

"Harry, ma cosa…" Stava per dire la voce di Hermione, ma lui la interruppe.

"Avanti, dobbiamo sbrigarci!" Le rispose infatti, una volta all'aria aperta e cominciato praticamente a correre "Abbiamo solo un'ora!"

"Harry!" Lo fermò però Ron, quasi urlando, subito dopo aver aggirato alcune tristi macerie "Dove stiamo andando?"

Harry si voltò rallentando appena il passo, ma senza smettere totalmente di camminare.

"Quelli che mi ha dato Piton sono ricordi!" Rispose lui "Dobbiamo andare nell'ufficio di Silente e capire _perché_me li ha dati."

Ron lo guardò un po' perso, all'inizio.

"Harry ha ragione." Intervenne allora Hermione "Dobbiamo sbrigarci, avanti."

E detto questo afferrò Ron per una manica, trascinandolo e seguendo Harry, che già aveva ripreso a correre.

I Mangiamorte se n'erano andati per tornare dal loro padrone, così come era stato stabilito da Voldemort, perciò il cortile era silenzioso, e deserto. Ora che i maghi di entrambe le fazioni si erano ritirati, l'atmosfera sembrava quasi… innaturale. O meglio: fantasma.

Dopo tanto rumore un po' di silenzio avrebbe dovuto far piacere, e invece non sembrava così. Non _era _così, in effetti.

Durante la battaglia il pensiero delle vittime, di Hogwarts in fiamme, delle ferite, non trovavano il tempo per potersi insidiare nella mente. Si pensava solo ad attaccare e a difendersi, a correre, a saltare, a nascondersi. Le lacrime non riuscivano neanche a trovare il tempo per presentarsi. Non si riusciva proprio neanche a_pensare_, in effetti; si agiva e basta.

Il silenzio, invece, rendeva possibile tutto questo.

Non era un silenzio ristoratore, quello. Era un silenzio di morte.

E sottostarvi non faceva altro che far sentire tutti solo che stanchi. Spossati. Deboli.

Quei pensieri, ora, avevano tutto il tempo per insinuarsi a fondo nella mente e nell'animo, di attecchire, e di ferire più di un '_Crucio_'.

Non era una bella sensazione.

Anche Harry, Ron, ed Hermione, quando giunsero alle porte del castello, e poi in Sala Grande, non poterono non scontrarsi con 'tutto il resto'.

C'era odore di perdita, nell'aria.

E difatti quel che sembrava il peggio non tardò a manifestarsi. Persone che prima erano un nome, uno sguardo, una pacca sulla spalla o una risata, lentamente – ma inesorabilmente – iniziavano di già a trasformarsi in ricordo. Quando si ha davanti una scena del genere, all'inizio non ci si rende neanche veramente conto di cosa si stia realmente guardando; si crede di star sognando, o, almeno, di trovarsi in una specie di bolla, di guardare tutto dall'esterno. No, invece; sì è più _dentro_ di quanto anche solo convenga immaginare. E presto il dolore esplode, partendo dalle viscere, all'inizio, per poi giungere al cuore. Solo dopo arriva lì, ma, quando accade, allora la bolla si rompe, e sembra che anche tutto il resto si stia rompendo lentamente, sfaldandosi; sembra che tutto scivoli via, che _quei nomi, quegli sguardi, quelle pacche sulle spalle o quelle risate_ stiano scivolando via, mentre in realtà si vorrebbe solo trattenerle, riceverne ancora, dire che – no – è tutta una finzione. Mentre invece già ogni cosa inizia a trasformarsi in passato.

Tutto questo, ogni grammo di emozione, è così intenso che avviene soltanto in una frazione di secondo: Harry e gli altri erano appena entrati in Sala Grande, eppure sembrava passata un'intera giornata.

Ron era accucciato accanto a suo fratello, ma gli abbracci tra i familiari non sembravano riuscire a scacciare tutta la tristezza.

Hermione si asciugava le lacrime con la propria manica, incapace, al momento, di proferir parola.  
Harry si guardò intorno, invece, quasi spaesato, col respiro veloce, mentre i suoi occhi si posavano su coloro che erano stati ordinatamente stesi a terra, vicini. Guardò il professor Lupin. Non aveva neanche potuto dirgli addio.

Ma non c'era tempo. Bisognava ancora agire, e il freddo del vetro della fialetta che aveva in mano contribuì a risvegliarlo.

"Hermione…" Quasi mormorò lui "Hermione."

Lei si voltò, ancora con le guance bagnate.

"Dobbiamo andare avanti." Continuò.

E aveva ragione, in tutti i sensi.

Hermione annuì, calmandosi un po'.

"Sì." Disse in un soffio "Sì, è giusto."

Dopodiché lei si voltò verso Ron, andando subito verso di lui, per poi afferrarlo per il braccio, tirandogli appena la maglietta per poter attirare la sua attenzione, con delicatezza.  
"Vieni, Ron." Gli disse lei, quando finalmente lui si voltò "Continuiamo."

Ron si schiarì la gola, e lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Fred, ancora circondato da tante teste rosse, prima di seguire Hermione, e poi, consecutivamente, Harry.

"Sbrighiamoci, allora." Disse Ron, risoluto, rivolgendosi proprio a Harry, mentre salivano i gradini a due a due.

Neanche le scale cambiavano più.

"Voglio che questa storia finisca presto." Continuò il rosso "Che chi ha… osato tanto paghi per questo."

"Ron, lo vogliamo tutti." Confermò Hermione.

E presto, allora, raggiunsero la Presidenza.

Il gargoyle di pietra sbarrava l'accesso alle scale, così come aveva sempre fatto, e ancora, anche durante la battaglia, rimaneva fedele al suo incarico, sentinella costante.

"Parola d'ordine?"

"Silente!" Esclamò Harry, senza pensarci.

"Ma Harry…" Cominciò Hermione, dubbiosa, ma persino lei dovette ricredersi, quando il gargoyle scivolò di lato, rivelando la scala a chiocciola.

Tutti e tre si guardarono in viso con sorpresa, ma poi salirono subito i gradini, prima che il passaggio si richiudesse.

Quando arrivarono nella sala circolare Harry notò come quasi tutto fosse rimasto immutato, come se Silente in realtà non se ne fosse mai andato; Ron ed Hermione, invece, all'inizio si guardarono intorno, incuriositi, ma poi i loro occhi si puntarono su Harry, entrambi attendendo una qualsiasi mossa. D'altronde, era Harry quello che, per forza di cose, aveva più familiarità con quella stanza. Harry, infatti, tirò subito fuori dall'armadio il Pensatoio di pietra, appoggiandolo alla scrivania. Stappò la fiala che ancora aveva in mano e versò nel bacile i ricordi di Piton, sotto lo sguardo attendo di Ron e di Hermione.

"E' questo il Pensatoio?" Chiese Ron, quasi incantato.

"E' evidente, Ronald." Gli rispose Hermione, provocando uno sbuffo da parte del ragazzo.

Harry, invece, rimase semplicemente ad osservare i ricordi di Piton vorticare in tondo.

"Harry." Disse poi, però, una voce, improvvisamente.

Una voce che tutti conoscevano bene.

Tutti e tre alzarono gli occhi verso i quadri, all'interno dei quali vi sarebbero dovuti essere i ritratti dei presidi di Hogwarts, che, però, erano vuoti, al momento; tutti tranne uno, in effetti.

"Professor Silente!" Esclamò Hermione, guardando con occhi sgranati il ritratto del defunto preside.  
"Sì, sono io, signorina Granger. In carne ed ossa." Rispose lui, con un sorriso "Più o meno."

"Che cosa ci fa lei qui?"

"Oh, io ci vivo, signor Weasley. Certo, è da un po' che girovago nel castello per osservare cosa sta accadendo. Un Mangiamorte, ad un certo punto, credo avesse voluto scarabocchiarmi con un carboncino. Dolohov, presumo." Fece una pausa "Ma voi, invece, perché siete qui?"

"Piton." Rispose Harry "Lui… Mi ha dato dei ricordi da vedere."

"Oh, Severus. L'avete incontrato?"

"Lui… è morto, signore." Chiarì Hermione.

Silente rispose dopo un po', continuando a fissare i tre con i suoi occhi azzurri.

"Oh." Disse soltanto.

"E' stato ucciso da Voldemort. Dal… Dal suo serpente, per la precisione."

"Beh, ha avuto quello che si meritava, no?" Fece Ron, convinto.

"Solo Lord Voldemort si merita la morte, signor Weasley." Puntualizzò però Silente, serio

"Spero ne converrai con me."

Ron non ribatté.

"A proposito," Continuò allora il professore, rivolgendosi ad Harry "suppongo che tu abbia risolto una gran quantità di grattacapi, in quest'ultimo periodo."

"Sì, signore." Fece Harry "Manca solo… solo il serpente. Poi tutti gli Horcrux saranno distrutti."

"Sei un bravo, bravo ragazzo, Harry. Non ne ho mai dubitato."

"Anche se non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza Ron ed Hermione." Ammise il ragazzo con un sorriso, e Silente annuì.

Quest'ultimo, però, continuava a rimanere piuttosto serio, e… pensieroso.

"Per favore, Harry." Disse poi "Prima di visionare quei ricordi, senza che io vi faccia perdere altro tempo, ti pregherei di venire da quest'altro lato della mia scrivania, e di aprire l'ultimo cassetto a destra."

Harry fece subito quanto Silente gli stava chiedendo: aggirò la scrivania ed aprì il cassetto. Solo che…

"E' vuoto."

"C'è un doppio fondo."

Harry fece una certa pressione sul fondo del cassetto, allora, e infatti venne subito rivelato uno scomparto segreto, nascosto al suo interno. E stavolta qualcosa c'era. Harry afferrò la bottiglietta che vi trovò: era di cristallo, tonda, e col collo allungato, tutta colorata, probabilmente dipinta a mano.

"Che cos'è?" Chiese.

"Ti ricordi della pietra filosofale, Harry?" Cominciò a spiegare Silente "Certamente che te ne ricordi. Era stata creata dal mio amico alchimista Nicolas Flamel, e con essa lui aveva prodotto…"

"L'Elisir di Lunga Vita!" Esclamò Hermione.

"Esatto, signorina Granger." Silente fece un lieve sorriso "Dopo che la pietra è stata distrutta è stato impossibile prepararne dell'altro. Questo è tutto l'Elisir rimasto. Nicolas ha voluto farmene dono."

Harry si rigirò quella bottiglietta tra le mani.

"Cosa… Cosa devo farci?"

"Vorrei che tu tornassi dal professor Piton, Harry. Vorrei che glielo mandassi giù per la gola. Non gli allungherà di certo la vita, ma spero che possa essere abbastanza potente da inibire il veleno del serpente, e da fargli vivere così la vita che ancora gli resterebbe."  
Harry fissò il ritratto di Silente ad occhi e bocca aperti. Stava con molta probabilità per parlare, poi, ma Ron lo precedette.

"Che cosa?! Abbiamo qui l'ultimo preparato di Elisir e dobbiamo usarlo per… per Piton?"

"Ron, calmati…"

"E' un traditore! Ci ha traditi tutti! Ha tradito _lei_!" Esclamò ancora Ron, guardando Silente.

"Severus Piton non mi ha mai tradito." Replicò però il professore.

"Lui l'ha uccisa!" Fu il turno di Harry, stavolta, di parlare "Come può _ancora _difenderlo?!"

Silente puntò i propri occhi su Harry, guardandolo al di sopra dei suoi occhiali a mezza luna, come aveva fatto sempre, quando era ancora in vita.

"Si potrebbe salvare qualcun altro, con quell'Elisir…" Mormorò Harry debolmente, quasi in un gemito.

"Se c'è qualche altra persona avvelenata, ti prego di riferirmelo, allora."

Harry tacque, e abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento.

Odiava, _odiava _la morte.

"Harry." Lo chiamò Silente ancora una volta "La pietà è solamente il riflesso di chi ha un animo buono. Non rifiutare di assecondarla."

Harry guardò ancora quella bottiglietta di vetro, rigirandosela tra le mani. All'interno vi era l'Elisir di Lunga Vita, un liquido scuro. Ad un primo sguardo sarebbe sembrato persino vino.  
"Ron." Disse poi voltandosi verso quest'ultimo e guardandolo negli occhi "Portaglielo tu." Allungò il braccio per porgerli la bottiglietta "Io ho da fare con tutta questa roba." E i suoi occhi si sostarono per un momento sul Pensatoio.

"Stai scherzando, spero." Fu però quello che disse Ron, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato.

"Avanti, Ron."

"Ronald." Si intromise Hermione "Fai come ha detto il professor Silente."

"Tu da che parte stai?" Le domandò il rosso, piccato.

"Abbiamo già affrontato un discorso simile o mi sbaglio? Ancora a che ridire sulla mia intelligenza?" Replicò Hermione, ancora più indispettita, portandosi anche le mani ai fianchi.

Per un momento Harry pensò che in quella posa Hermione somigliasse veramente tanto alla signora Weasley.

Ron, dal canto suo, invece, sbuffò, ma non si mosse lo stesso.

"Bene." Continuò dunque lei "Questo vorrà dire che sarò costretta ad andarci io."

"Cosa?"  
Hermione allungò la mano per afferrare la bottiglietta, ancora tra le dita di Harry, ma Ron, stavolta, fu più veloce, e fu lui a ritrovarsi l'Elisir tra le mani.

"Se tu non vuoi andarci" Stava dicendo Hermione "questo non vuol dire che non possa

andarci io!"

"E'… E' pericoloso, lì fuori!"

"Se non l'hai già sentito nella tua testa, te lo ripeto io: Voldemort ha fatto ritirare tutti, al momento!"  
"E che vuol dire? Può sempre esserci in giro un… un ragno gigante, per esempio."

"Come se non me la sapessi cavare." Sbottò lei "E poi se tu quello che odia i ragni, ti ricordo."

"Questo cosa c'entra…" Borbottò lui, abbassando appena lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

Dopodiché alzò la bottiglietta, osservandola come se la stesse rimirando controluce.

"E così tocca salvare il pipistrellaccio, eh?" Disse.

"Ron…" Fece per dire Hermione, ma lui la precedette.

"Beh, spero che almeno un grazie poi riuscirà a farlo uscire dalla sua bocca, se ne è ancora capace."

Sia Hermione che Harry lo guardarono perplessi.

"Vado." Confermò Ron, afferrando saldamente l'Elisir e dirigendosi, a quel punto, verso la porta della presidenza.

"Signor Weasley." Lo richiamò però il ritratto di Silente, che durante tutto quel tempo era rimasto completamente in silenzio, al che Ron si voltò verso di lui, in attesa "Solo Lord Voldemort merita la morte, e tutto ciò che essa comporterà per la sua anima corrotta.

Spero che te lo ricorderai spesso."

Silente gli fece un sorriso, e Ron provò a ricambiarlo, prima di voltarsi per un istante verso Hermione ed Harry. Poi, finalmente, uscì, correndo giù per le scale, diretto di nuovo al Platano Picchiatore.

Hermione e Harry rimasero da soli, a quel punto, ed entrambi, quasi contemporaneamente, si avvicinarono al Pensatoio.

"Ora, professor Silente, vorrà scusarci, ma dovremmo…" Fece Harry, indicando i ricordi che ancora fluttuavano nel bacile di pietra.

"Certamente." Rispose Silente "Buona fortuna, Harry." E detto questo, e dopo aver fatto un altro sorriso per congedarsi, sparì, andando a rifugiarsi in chissà quale altra cornice in giro per il castello.

"Harry." Disse allora Hermione, con l'ansia che ancora le si sentiva nella voce "Cosa pensi Piton voglia farti vedere?"

"Non lo so." Non poté che rispondere Harry.

"Speriamo che a Ron fili tutto liscio…"

"Ron è in gamba." Harry fece una breve pausa "Allora, pronta?"

Hermione fece un gran sorriso, prima di annuire.

Poi entrambi immersero i loro volti all'interno del Pensatoio, e il resto del mondo attorno a loro scomparve improvvisamente.

Quando poi si rimisero in piedi, dopo essere caduti lunghi distesi a terra, si resero conto di trovarsi in un vecchio parco giochi.

**Angolo autrice:**

Salve a tutti!  
Un altro progetto inizia, e spero che tutto quanto fili liscio fino alla sua conclusione!  
Non c'è molto da dire, a pensarci, riguardo questo prologo; come avrete notato, gli eventi sono decisamente diversi dal libro, ma il tutto è stato necessario per spiegare come ha fatto Piton a sopravvivere. Un Piton che comunque troveremo già a partire dal prossimo capitolo.  
Sono piuttosto orgogliosa di aver pensato all'Elisir di Lunga Vita, ad essere sincera. Sì, I know, non è un preparato con delle proprietà curative - come, per esempio, possano possederle un Bezoar e le lacrime di fenice - però, come spiegato all'interno del prologo stesso, ho pensato che potesse comunque essere abbastanza adatto allo scopo. Non farà guarire Piton, oh, no, ma almeno - ho pensato - potrebbe evitargli la morte.  
In ogni caso, mi raccomando, fatemi sapere che ne pensate, e... beh, ci rivediamo con la pubblicazione del primo capitolo che, vedrete, avrà tutto un altro registro e stile, rispetto a questo prologo!

Alla prossima!

Iurin


End file.
